Pearl of the Deep
by HookisHot
Summary: Set after Season 3, Emma and Killian have to save someone close to Killian who has turned up in Storybrooke. On their way they get dragged on an adventure that will test them to there breaking point fighting Pirates, Gods and each other. No Marian and Elsa in Storybrooke but didn't break out of the urn. Rated M for Language and Smut in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello all**

**This is my 1st attempt at a Fan Fiction so I hope you all like it. Just couldn't shake this idea I had from another show. Once I started it just spiralled out of control. Aim is to get a chapter out once a week but the 1st few will be out quicker. _(no beta reader)_**

**Review always welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OUAT. If I did Capitan Swan would have 'Hooked' up soooooo much sooner!**

* * *

'Stand down Captain, don't make me destroy my prize further.' He almost didn't hear the woman's voice over the sound of the crashing ocean.

'Never scum bag.' The Captain of the Jolly Rodger shouted back at his aggressor. Even at this distance he could see the old chinese empty features over her face. He would not give up his ship up with out a fight. He had made a promise to a friend when he acquired it in a trade and he did not break his promises, if he could help it. She was battered and broken, a few more hits and she would be at the bottom of the sea.

The start of the fight was like any other. Coming side by side to one another, battle cries filling the air. After a moment, cannon fire consumed the cries and shards flew out of the ship where she had been hit, taking some of the sailors out before things really begun. Men were swinging from one ship to the other, gang planks slammed against the railing, cutlasses drawn ready to strike the next body in their way. Blood staining the deck. It was chaos. Shouting out orders to his first mate, the Captain dived towards the intruder closest to him and slashed at the flesh over his neck, soaking his jacket and bare chest in blood while the man fell to his knees gripping his wound, gurgling as life left him. Taking 3 more out in 3 quick moves, he knew they were out numbered but his crew were feared throughout the realms for a reason. The body's were starting to pile up. _We need to get out of here, I will not go out this way._

Blackbeard made his way aboard the enemy vessel. His sword, an extension of his arm, it took no effort to take down the men in his way. There was only one that he really wanted to kill. The man was at the other end of the deck. Their eyes met and Bellamy lost it, charging towards the pirate, his blade crashing down hard and fast trying to meet its target. He could never forgive Blackbeard for what he did. Mutiny could never be forgiven by a sailor or a pirate, but to leave him in a tender, with no provisions, to succumb to the ocean, day after day knowing he would go mad before his death was barbaric, even for him. Bellamy had never been so happy to see a merchant vessel in his life. Passing himself off as a sailor in a ship wreck, he left at the next port. His goal was now find the daemon and gut him where he stood.

'We meet again Samuel'

'It seems we do Teach!, today you will pay for your action towards me you FUCKING BASTARD. This is between you and me lets finish it!' Anger in his voice as he spat out the mutineers name.

Cutlass's clashing in the air. The men around them stopped, slipping apart into their separate crew's, letting the Captains fight it out. They were a marvel to watch. If it had not been to the death it would have been a master-class in swordplay. Each one, not holding back, giving as good as they had. Blackbeard was happy to play defensive and wear the man out.

'Ooo so close that time,' he taunted, knowing how to mess with his previous Captain's mind. Bellamy, controlled by rage, was letting his form slip. His blade came crashing down, blow after blow, over the top, aiming for Blackbeard's skull. Laughing loudly, Blackbeard saw his opportunity. Disarming his opponent and holding the blade hard at his neck, he pushed Bellamy to his knees, blood dripping where the steel cut the skin.

'Yield …. Yield to me' The man spat at the floor at Blackbeard's feet. Defiance burning in his eye's.

'Come now Bellamy, you know you have lost. Give her to the Lady and we will spare you and what is left of your crew', _Not that you will live much longer either way. _ Blackbeard muttered to himself after giving the man one last chance. Bellamy never knew when to back down, he never did. The cut in the man's neck was growing as he still tried to reach out to kill the man. The crew that still remained on the ship retreated back to their master backing along the gang planks that had been put there to board. Glancing over at the woman still stood very still on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, Blackbeard wondered why she had let this go on for this long. _Just throw the dame thing and get it over with_. She may have been small and frail but the twisted smile that creep over her face betrayed her. At least to him anyway. She _wanted _the Captain to fight, enjoying the inevitable blood shed that had headed their way. She always had a taste for violence.

'You will NOT get my ship and we will NOT join your cause. You are playing with things we were not meant to, humanity should not hold that much power. I WILL NOT YIELD. I WILL NEVER YIELD TO YOU' Bellamy's voice straining losing control.

'Stop playing with him and throw it, we have work to do'

'Are you giving commands to your Commander? I would hate to think you forgot you place.' Hardly moving, she could see the man stiffen, even from this distance. He knew he would regret this action once this was over.

'I mean no disrespect my Lady. I wish to waste more of my time with these worthless men. They will not yield, take your prize and go. The sun is about to set I don't wish to take this pass nightfall'. He knew not to push his luck with her but they needed to get this finished. He slammed his fist down hard on the Captain, knocking him out cold. Blackbeard backed off the ship, ordering his crew to remove the plank as he came on deck. The crew of the Jolly clambered round their Captain.

'Fine, I have had my fun, For Now!' She pulled a small light green vial out one of her many pockets. She threw it into the air, aiming for the ship. _Her new prize, her new toy._ It flipped through the air smashing as it made contact with the deck.

The liquid formed into a green mist circling round the ship. The explosion was huge, the shock wave pushing everyone back. Some loosing their footing from the pressure. No one noticed the flash of green light as the sunset over the ocean behind them.

The look on her face told him this was not meant to happen. It was just supposed to make it smaller, more portable. She had never mentioned an explosion before.

'No, No, No,No,Noooooo' She screamed out to sea, lunging forward, hands gripping the rails in shock. 'Not my new toy, not my prize.' Somehow the magic had clashed with something within or on the ship. The magic within the vial didn't mix well with others. Blackbeard could see the Jolly Rodger's former crew hanging onto bits of wreckage, dragging their Captains head above the water, making their escape to the nearest god forsaken spit of land.

'You did know the Jolly's made with enchanted wood didn't you?' It was more of a statement to her than a question. She screamed and made her way back to her quarters for the night.

'I guess not then.' He said to himself and let out a little chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile is Storybrooke, a young women washes up shore, crawling completely out of the water, coughing up what felt like the whole ocean before letting the darkness take over her.

_**Reviews always welcome**_

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Hook's Discovery

**Hello all**

**_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. 2 updates 1 day. I spoil you. No need to worry Hook is here and Emma is on her way._**

_**(no beta reader)**_

**Review always welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OUAT. **

* * *

Killian normally found himself by the docks when he was lost in his thoughts, he just couldn't help himself. Dusk was his favorite time of the day. _Ah, stood at the helm of the Jolly Rodger as the sky begins its dance of many colours._ Emma maybe his home but the sea was in his blood and by _gods_ he missed her.

It had been 3 months since he and his Swan, yes _his_ Swan, (he was still in shock that she had started to let him in,) had returned from their adventure into the past. Overall it had gone rather well. Emma had been bold, courageous, bloody brilliant and stubborn, far too independent and heroic. He would still tease her about the last one, it as he was yet to decided whether it was a good or a bad quality to have. Despite a few mishaps here and there and rewriting how the 'Charmings' True Love story came to be, Emma had finally found her home. She was Happy. She was where she belonged. Henry had found some houses for Emma to look at so they could have a permanent place to live. They had both agreed that this was the one as soon as they walked in. A small little cottage by the beach. Killian still kept his room at the inn but he spent most of his time with them at theirs. He did think Emma had noticed but if she did she did nothing about. He felt his heart warm at this thought. He could live with being landlocked. He found it quite easy with Emma by his side.

They had decided that courting, or 'dating' as Henry called it, would progress at a steady pace. They would take their time being with each other, to get to know one another. He would not push, well not that much, he still was a pirate after all. Emma would say it was for Henry's sake but he knew better. The lad was thrilled that his mother was letting someone in, even more so by the fact that someone was a pirate. 'Cool' Henry had called it, which in this world was a good thing. The kid had even aided him with a few suggestions that were common place in this realm. Flowers and chocolate and other such things. Chuckling to himself, this land did have strange way to talk with one another but some of the customs could be tolerated.

_'To be honest, I feel the same way' _he thought to himself. He would not fuck this up. There had been many dalliances since Milah. Meaningless nights of pure lust and sex with a fair maiden or two. He would give them Captain Hook, firm plundering pirate with a cock to really give them something to scream to gods about. He would never pay for their company, every single woman would come to his bed wanting and willing. He just had one rule. He didn't kiss them on the lips. Those kisses, in his eye's, were saved for loved ones and he did not love anymore, not back then. Things would be different with Emma. Things _are_ different with her. Gods even the mere thought of her name would bring a twitch to his muscle below his belt. He didn't want one night with her, he wanted many nights and then even more, every last one. He dreamed of nights were he could marvel at his princess. Take in every glorious inch of her soft alabaster skin, memorize every curve of her sweet breasts, firm ass, long smooth legs that go on for miles. Wishing to kiss the heat between her thighs, see her face and feel her as she falls apart around him. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear while she moans his name. No matter how much his mind imagined what her body would look like, he knew the real thing would be infinitely better. Pressure in his pants was starting to heighten.

_Dame not now, calm down Jones_.

On more than one occasion he had to calm himself or the town would know what the delightful sheriff did to him. So far, they had done lunch and dinner almost every day, choosing to get take out from Granny's most evenings and go at her house, away from prying eyes. He stole kisses were he could. These kisses were what life is for. The simple touch of her skin sent a burning to his core, feeding the fire of lust growing within him. If all he could for the rest of his life was kiss, he would be a happy man but when they did break, gods help him. _Gods help her._

Their first kiss was all passion in the heat of Neverland. That one had caught him off guard. A constant fight for dominance. He didn't think she would actually kiss and not like that. He had hoped, he knew she had done it to prove a point and not because she had or knew she had feelings for him yet. He could tell that something had changed at that point. Their second kiss was outside Granny's. (He didn't count the one in New York and the one in the past. Both of those time they were not themselves, she did not know who she was and he did not deserve to remember his Swans lips.) He had told Emma how he came to reach her in New York. It was all emotion, trust and acceptance. Her lips had been soft and the lightest contact with them sent shear ecstasy to his whole body. There had been no battle. She had seen that he had never and would never leave. To her he was no longer Captain Hook but Killian Jones. They were just Emma and Killian. _Captain Killian Jones_ the ego in his head spoke up. He may not have a ship but he was still a Captain.

The kisses that came after that night were sweet and chased like they had been doing it for years. They were longing and full of need, letting her know he was ready to move forward when she was. Heated and angry, soft and gentle, he could not think of a way that he had not kissed her. Secretly the ones he enjoyed the most were the ones that made him feel truly young again. Completely content to just kiss for hours on end, devoting his lips to every exposed bit of skin he could find, though he would never ever admit it to anyone except maybe her.

Killian heard the sound of someone walking down to the docks to him. The sense of familiarity washed over him like a breath of fresh air, the sound, the smell, the tingle throughout his body. Today was not going to be a bore after all.

'Ah Swan, how might I be of servi-' As he turned around, he stopped. How could he have been so wrong? This was not his Swan, in fact he couldn't recall seeing this lass anywhere in the town.

'Apologies lass, I thought you were someone else.' Scratching behind his ear in embarrassment, a slight rouge covering his cheeks. _Killian Jones Bushing, He Did Not! _

'No need Captain.' He noted the calm in her voice, the slow rocking in her tone and the small sigh at the end.

Killian looked upon her, appraising her further as she moved passed his right hand side, staring out at the sea to the horizon. Perching on a stack of crates, he studied her. She was small and slender but didn't look frail, the black eye and the way she was holding her wrist said she was hurt but it didn't seem to faze her. T_ough Lass._ Skin was not fair or dark, but a sweet mix of the two. Dark brown eye glistened in the light. Her movements were almost fluid with each action flowing seamlessly into the next. Light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, noting that it was tightly knotted, in a fashion, across the left side of the head, _like rope_. She wore white tight-fitting jeans that formed around her like a second skin. Dark navy flats matched a form-fitting leather jacket trimmed with red and yellow. It reminded him of the jackets gave to naval officers upon graduating, though this was worn in and weather-beaten, not unlike his own jacket. He smiled over the memory of the day Liam gave him his.

The silence between them was making Killian uncomfortable, he hear he sharp intake of breath as she leaned against a lighting pole for extra support. She was more hurt than he initially thought. He could not shake the feeling that he knew this women from somewhere in his past.

'I see the sea soothes you, Miss...' trying to pull her from her thoughts, lingering on the last word hoping to draw a name out of her.

'Oh...well...Captain what would you like to call me?' That knocked the air out of him, surely the town knew that he and Emma were together. _Wow ego big enough pirate._ She winked at him goading him to play along with her. In the past he would have risen to that challenge, but he didn't, he was a bit taken a back. He caught her eyes, she was on the verge of breaking into laughter.

'You can call me Joy, ….I suppose.' Killian relaxed more raised an eyebrow questioningly, leaning back into the crates. I didn't feel like a lie but...

'So, what do keep yourself busy with these days Capti-'

'Killian.' he interjected.

'If we are on first name terms lass, call me Killian.' Since Swan had chosen him, he had tried with varying degrees of success to get the town to call him by his given names. Most moved to Jones or Killian with no fuss but others were harder to convince. The Crocodile, it would seem would call him Hook for the foreseeable future. ' I keep well enough helping out the Lady Swan when needed. Learning this realms contraptions.' Surely this was still magic, just different magic. 'It does seem that being a pirate is not a profession considered within this town.'

'Did you have many adventures?'

A child's excitement filled her empty grey eye's, _I'm sure they were brown not a few moments ago, _he could not say no to her. Killian regaled her with the tale of the ferocious storm at sea near the kingdom of Prince Eric. With only 3 crewmen and himself, they had managed the night with their lives intact. He had out run a curse to find Emma, single-handedly, but when Poseidon is angry, having more than a hand and hook had its advantages. The story about the time that he and Tink got so drunk on Neverland never failed to put a smile on someone's face. _Yes yes laughing at my expense. W_hen he woke up he had lost his hook, it took almost 3 weeks to find it. He was so angry. Smee had never feared for his life, all because a little snigger fell out when the Captain informed him of his misadventure. His favourite was when two new young member of the crew had gone aboard to take their share of the plunder. They had picked a larger truck between the two of them, shocked to find them full of beautiful, expensive dresses. 'I made them wear one for the rest of the day to teach them to always check before you take.'

A smile reappeared on her face, a small spilt on her mouth spilt further. She winced. Other than that, she had gasped, Oooo'ed and Ahhhh'ed in all the right places. Killian thought a few times that she was doing it prematurely as if she had heard the tale before, _unlikely_, he must have imagined it. Still, he did not feel on edge but there something in the air, thick with something.

Sitting there for some time now, there was very light in the sky. The lights in town were coming on. Shame the ones on the dock had not worked for a few weeks. He needed to remind Regina to pass some of the town budget his way as he was running the docks. Luckily there was enough moonlight so they could still see quite well.

'You talk like it was your home, your ship, …. sorry _**she**_ was your home, I know how sea folk can be with the gender of their ships.' She had noticed that he was about to interrupt and guess what it was about.

'Do you miss her? The Jolly Rodger I mean.' She asked tentatively. Killian was not used to people outside of his new family wanting to know about him. Convinced the town just put up with him for Emma's sake. Something about the way she spoke reminded him of a family member, he searched hard to remember if this was what it was like with Liam. He lowered his head. He did need to talk to someone about the Jolly. Someone who he would not make feel guilty if he spoke too fondly of her.

'Yes Joy, I miss her. Out there, the spray in my face, the creek of the wood beneath my feet telling me everything I need to know about the sea beneath her. The freedom that come with it. To wake up at dawn and let the wind take you.' The smile on her face was the most honest look he had seen her give in all the time they were talking. She understood.

'Ah my ship, she was beautiful. The feel of her between my hands, she knew my every move, we weathered every storm, fight and flight.' Killian pause and took in a deep breath. 'I would do what I did again.' No need to go into too much detail, as the trade of his beloved Jolly had spread through the town like wild-fire. He told Swan her mother could NOT keep a secret.

'Emma is where I belong and no treasure is worth more to me than her.'

Killian saw the lurch she made at the last comment it seemed to exacerbate the cough in her chest she couldn't pass. Her coughing became worse, pulling her hand away he saw that there was blood in her hand. _Most likely broken ribs, very tough lass, I know how you feel. _He stood up and moved next to her, raising his hand to take her arm.

'Come on lass you need to get you some medical attention. I'll wager by hook you have a few broken ri-'

_**!WHAM!**_

The moment his hand touched her, his eye's fluttered. He was hit with a colossal wave of emotion. How could he not recognise her? Gods, how was she a _she_? He need to know. He needed an explanation.

'Captain … I... I have to….._cough_... this was... got to go'

She ran off. Killian stood rooted on the spot. When he thought today was not going to be a bore, this was not what he had expected. How was she here? How was she like this? What the hell had he done to her? He had promised him to keep her safe. Why had she just not told him who she was? Was she scared? The last part on the conversation was him say Emma was his only concern. 'Fuck.'

His legs were moving, though he could not recall when started. He need to find Emma she would know what to do.

He had to tell her.

She was running out of time.

He pulled the phone that Emma had given him for emergencies. Press the button he knew would call her.

'Swan'

'Killian is everything ok.'

'Granny's 15 minutes please.'

* * *

Reviews always welcome.

I promise Emma is coming.


	3. Chapter 2: Revalation

**Hello all**

**Hope your enjoying the story. Let's get this story kicked off. Few things that might not translate - Pram is a stroller, pavement is a side-walk, Dummy is a pacifier.**

_**(no beta reader)**_

**Review always welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OUAT. **

* * *

_Previously on Pearl of the Deep_

_Emma and Killian are taking their relationship slowly and not hiding it from the world. Henry is happy for them. A mysterious women washes up on the Storybrooke shoreline and has some connection to Killian._

* * *

'Jones... Jones watch where you are going!'

Killian had been so wrapped up, trying to process the day so far that he had not seen David on the pavement in front of him. Charming just had time to steer Neal's pram out of the way.

'Sorry mate. This day has me at quite a loss.'

'Care to tell.' Killian was grateful to David for the offer. Since the prince had been informed that 'Prince Charles' was none other than a rapscallion of a pirate, his views of him had mellowed. He even would consider the man a friend as well as family, though he would not admit it to his face.

'Narr, it's nothing to concern yourself with. Just...' David had enough on his hands with a babe who still refused to sleep through the night, he didn't need this as well. Not yet. He tried to hide the worry in his face but it seemed not well enough. David knew better than to pry.

'Actually Jones, I do have a question, if you have a few minutes. Sh... it's ok son, shhh.' David knelt cooling at his son, who started to cry. Killian could see the love for the boy. Visions of what his own son could look like, Emma's striking green eyes hiding behind his dark locks. _No._ He couldn't think of that now.

'I am restrained by time but you have my upright and prompt attention, your majesty.' Bowing low and exaggerated with a slight mocking tone. Yes, they were getting along but he loved any opportunity push his buttons. He knew that acting like this would ease the man. He reach out to run his finger over the lad's cheek, stocking gently. David stood up to get a dummy out of a bag.

'There was a flash of green light just before dawn this morning.' Killian froze. He now had he full attention. David didn't notice. 'I was out walking with Neal, he only seems to sleep on the move. I would have used the rocking seat you a Emma bought him but I need the fresh air as well. I must admit I know nothing about the sea. I do remember something about magic but since I am good terms with a _Pirate, _thought I would ask.' So that's how she got here. What the hell happened?

'Green you say. There is an old sailing superstition.' Thinking on his feet. He wasn't telling a lie, there _was_ a saying but he knew better. 'They call it 'The Green Ray'. Those who see it are said to be in the presence of their true love. I'm not surprised. True love must run in your family. I have no doubt that Neal, like your wife, is your true love.' David face broke out into one of the biggest smile he had seen the prince give.

'If that is all, I must be leaving.' David was lost in his son's eye's so he took the opportunity to leave.

* * *

Emma was worried. Killian's voice was full of fear on the phone. It took a lot to scare him so she had rushed from the house and made it to Granny's with time to spare. She sat at their spot in the courtyard outside, two cups of hot chocolate on the table. Pulling out her phone to check the time. Five more minutes and he said he would be here.

She could believe how much Killian had become part of her life. _When I win your heart Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. _He hadn't lied. He just was there, never asking, never selfish, just there. _It will be because you want me. _She did want him. Her heart felt whole with him around. Her life has been a giant puzzle, Henry, Mom, Dad and with Killian she found the last piece.

She knew the connection they had, ever since the beanstalk. Even as the villain, she felt at ease around him. So used to closing people off that when something genuinely good came along, she ran. She ran hard. She remembered the first time she didn't run from him. Sitting in the same seat filled her body with sparks.

* * *

_You gave up everything for me, how can I not show how much you mean to me. Never very good with words, knowing what he wanted to hear, she put it into a kiss. This was perfect. They returned to the party hand in hand. She hoped he knew what a big thing this was for her. No more hiding. The Charming's bid her good night guessing she would not be sleeping at home tonight. Snow face brimmed with love for her. Typical, David just glared at Hoo-, No Killian. She could see the look, "if you hurt her I WILL kill you" look. Killian just cocked his eyebrow and smirked, his eyes falling on her. Snow dragged David out before things got out of hand. Henry asked to stay at Regina's. He knew she had missed him while he was in New York and he could read between the lines. They had the rest of the night to themselves. _

_Wordlessly, walking Killian up to his room, she knew he would've never done it himself. She was pulled around and pushed firmly against his door. Distracting her with kisses burning down her jaw, following down her neck, he maneuvered both of her arms above her head holding her wrist in place with his hook. _

_'You finally ready to let the fun begin Swan?' His voice was breathy, oozing sex. White hot pressure building quickly within her. She giggled, actually giggled. _

_'Let move this inside, Pirate.'_

_'If the Lady insists' releasing her hands. He pulled out his key and pressed his whole body into her while unlocking the door. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. She didn't have to look at his face to see the smirk. The door opened and he gestured for her to go inside. If she wanted this to work she had to do this now. She would have no restraint if she let him have his way._

_'Killian.'_

_'Aye my love.' wrapping his arm and hook around her waist, his lustful eye's never leaving hers._

_'Can we just sleep? Hold me please. It has been a long day and I-' _

_'Anything Swan, anything you need.' She smiled at him, he always knew what to say. He kissed her forhead and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Taking her hand, walking her to the bed._

_He had just held her all night. Arms wrapped round holding her tight._

_Perfect._

* * *

The flash of black leather brought her from her thoughts. Even from this distance she could see the worry and fear on his face. Hugging him when he reached her. It unnerved her that he hugged a bit to hard. She tried to read his face to get a handle on her pirate. He sat down on his seat next to her. Something was defiantly wrong.

'Killian, are you ok? When you called you did-'

'She's back.' He almost cried out.'Swan she's back.'

'Who, whose back.' They had almost gotten used to having no major crisis in the town. His fingers where fiddling with his rings trying to settle himself.

'The Jolly, she came back.' The sigh that followed released some the tension in his shoulders. She didn't understand. His ship was back he should be thrilled. Wait who brought it here?

' She is a she. A woman. Human.' The shock clear in his voice.

'What!'

Killian explained what had happened down at the docks. Meeting her, talking with her. He mentioned she was injured and when he tried to help, he touched her.

'I can't describe it Emma. When I touched her it was like I was seeing flashes of her life all in the wrong order. I have been with her since she was commissioned. Neverland was her first voyage. It was like I was her. I saw bits of her past, our past. Happiness and pain.' She could see he was a mess. This was difficult for him. He was trying to be a better man for her. He didn't need to be reminded of his past.

'I could then see things clearer but they were not of my time. I saw Bellamy shouting at Blackbeard, refusing to yield. Men dead all over the deck. Green haze covering my vision. I felt scared, it felt like death, I felt... well me. _Love_ for me. The love of a sister so strong it pained my chest. There was a sudden jerk and then I was crawling out from the shore here is Storybrooke. When I came around she had all ready gone. I felt such deep emotion. It was overwhelming.' The last sentence had done it. Tears were falling down his face, eye's unmoving from the floor. She could feel hers doing the same. That ship had been is home for so long and from the sounds of it they had a connection.

'Oh Killian I am so sorry.' her arms wrapped around him pulling him to her chest. 'Shhhh.'

'You believe me.' He looked shocked. The truth was all over his face. He never lied to her.

'Of course I do.' Raising her tone in surprise.

'Who is Bellamy?' She had wonder how he got the bean. She knew he had traded his ship for it but he had still not told her the whole thing.

'Captain Samuel Bellamy was... _is_ a friend and a pirate. He like me was a man of honour, he only took from the rich merchant or private vessels and of course the Navy. Disapproved of violence, he preferred to do things calmly. Those that surrendered were given a choice, if they declared all they had he would only take half. If they lied they would take the lot. He is a lot like that Archer of Regina's. Robin Hood of the Sea. Every sailor has coveted my ship, I didn't want her in the hands of a monster. I heard he found a bean and offered him my ship for it. He seem like the best choice. I asked only one thing, I made him promise me to keep her safe.' She was a little shocked, he wanted his ship to go to a good man. He really had changed so much for her.

'How do you think she got here?'

'I know how she got here. You have your father to thank for that. She travelled through a portal.' God what was it with this town and portals. 'She came here by 'The Green Ray'. It is a very difficult portal to open, men claim you rarely see them, once in a lifetime things. Your father was walking Neal and saw one just before sunrise. In the vision or memory I had, the haze that came over me was just before sunrise.' He pull away from her looking at her face. His cheeks were shimmering from the tears, his eye bloodshot and broken.

'How do you mean _difficult_?' She was interested. If they could get one to work it could come in handy.

'It only works on the water. You need magic, love and the right circumstances. Just as sun rises or sets over the water the line between worlds are at it weakest. At that point, being under great emotional stress, say the fear for a loved one or your own life, magic get confused. Some say those with magic can get drawn in, pull through them. At least that is the tale, I can't be sure.'

'I've not finished.' He let a long, drawn out sign. Something was still weighing on his mind.

She saw something out of focus behind Killian. There was someone stumbling around asking for help. It sounded like they were trying to shout but couldn't. Killian turned his head around to see who had caught her eye. Before she knew what had happen, he was running shouting at her.

'Swan it her, get some help now.' Emma darted in to Granny's knowing Dr. Whale would be there waiting for Ruby to finish her shift. Sitting on a far stool on the counter she grabbed his arms and his bag taking them to the woman outside, _Joy._ He saw her on the pavement, took the bag from Emma and started work.

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. She need her to pull through. Killian could not lose someone else, it would destroy him. She looked a little different from what he described. There were grey wisps in her hair and in here eye's. He said they were brown. He skin looked sickly pale. She stepped a little closer and could feel the magic radiating out, hanging in the air. Since her lessons she had a better idea of magic and was becoming quite good at it. Killian finished talking with Victor and stepped next to her. Hand and hook hanging by his side, head looking at his feet. She took his hand in hers, laced her fingers in his and squeezed.

'She dying Emma. I just know it's magical. Don't ask me how.'

Emma had to agree, she felt it too.

* * *

**Did I shock anyone or did you all guess. Reviews please**

**Planning on this story being in 3 Arc's, about 8-10 chapters per arc maybe more. In-between each Arc will be a 1 off of what is happening in Storybrooke.**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks

******Hello again. Work is going to start getting busy. Expect the chapters at least once a week.**

******A lot of expo in this chapter, it kind of got away from me.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OUAT.**

* * *

___Previously on Pearl of the Deep_

___Emma and Killian are taking their relationship slowly. The Jolly Rodger or Joy has been turned into a woman due to magic gone wrong and transported to Storybrooke by 'The Green Ray'. Killian received some of Joy's memories and informs Emma. Joy is badly hurt and collapses outside Granny's. Killian is convinced she is going to die._

* * *

___'She dying Emma. I just know it's magical. Don't ask me how.'_

_Emma had to agree, she felt it too._

* * *

'Miss Swan, this woman needs help and she might not get it in time, can't you do anything?'

She knew what Victor was asking. Emma's magic had greatly increased, she was getting rather good at it, but she had never tried to heal someone with this many injuries. Small injuries yes, even the broken leg Henry got from falling off his bike, but all of this! There must be at least 3 broken ribs, possibly a broken wrist, cuts and bruises not to mention all the internal injuries that she would likely have. Making her way to Joy, kneeling down beside her, she raised her palms over her chest and abdomen, stretching her fingers out, magic beginning to move through her. Something wasn't right, what if she couldn't do it, finger flexing back in response to her thoughts.

'But I-'

'Swan, I know you, you can do this.' He knelt behind her, wrapping his fingers round her arm, his hook round her waist, leaning in so his lips were just behind her ear. 'Just remember, breathe, think about who you're doing this for, why you are doing this.' His hand moved, guiding her back over Joy. His chest so close she could feel the heat down her back. His calm and soothing touch, in combination with his voice, dulled any doubt she had. 'Let yourself feel the magic within you and direct it out.' She had to admit he was good. He must have listened in to her lessons with Regina.

Tension left her shoulders, magic building again. Killian stood up, backing off with Victor, giving her room to work. She wiggled as magic reach and flowed through her fingers, closing her eyes to concentrate. Clicking her neck, moving it from side to side, she let out a deep breath. _I'm doing this for Joy, for Killian_. Magic surging as she thought of him. _She has to live. He can't lose someone else. Don't die, please don't die._

She let the tingling warm glow leave her hands and radiate out to the woman below. Hearing several snaps, she opened her eyes knowing the ribs had repaired. Scanning the body to confirm it was working, she could see the split lip merge together, the black eye begin to fade and her wrist twitch as it cracked back into place. _Must have been broken_. After a few more moments, Joy would be almost healed. She only had her hair and sickly skin left to do. Suddenly her magic surged more powerful than it had before. Her hand shaking under the power flowing through her.

'Killian, some- something wrong. I c- can't break it.' Her voice cracking, barely able to say her words as her energy began to drain.

'Emma!' She could see Killian shout, rushing forward as sparks surged from her fingers, engulfing Joy in a cage of green lightning. Screaming out for him to stay back. He almost reached her before Victor and David held him back. _Where did David come from?_

'No, get off me, we have to help her. Emma!' Her head flew back in agony, screaming louder, her fingers spread apart to the point of breaking. 'No.'

Darkness creeping round her eyes, she gave up and fell into the blackness.

* * *

'No.' Killian finale broke free from the men holding him, almost falling as he ran to her. He had barely moved when a shock-wave of lightning blasted out from the women, knocking him down to the floor. Car and building alarms rang out down the street, the lights flickered and yet it seemed not a single sound was made. He brushed himself down creating small green sparks where his hand met the fabric, tingling a little.

'Emma.' She was unconscious on the floor beside Joy, stumbling towards her, _Don't be dead, don't be dead, Don't be dead._ He lifted her head placing it on his thighs as she coughed into life. He breathed, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, fingers in her hair. 'Don't you ever to that to me again,' leaning his head on hers.

'Ok.' She spoke so softly, eyes still closed, clearing exhausted. _She's ok, she's still here._

'Jones.' David voice rang out over the alarms.

'David I've got her, she's ok. Check Joy for me?' Remembering what got Emma in this mess.

'Who?'

'The other one laying in the street next to us, the one in the cage Emma created.' His eye's never left her face, hook flailing in Joy's direction. His hand still playing with her hair, waiting for her to fully come to.

'Got her Jones, she's up but just a little shaken. I'm taking her into Granny's, bring Emma when she's finds her feet.' Her eye's fluttered open at the sound of her name, she instantly found his. They held together for what seemed like an age and yet shorter than a second, fingers lacing together, pulled from the moment as all the alarms stopped at once.

'What the-?'

'What have you done now Miss Swan?' A mocking yet firm tone to the Mayor voice.

'Nothing and why do you presume that it is me, it might not be.' He helped her to her feet unable to let her hand go. Needing her touch to prove she was still here and not in his imagination.

'Well is it?' Regina stopped in front of them, hands resting on her hips, looking every bit the Mayor in one of her black pant suits. He shifted his weight, body slowing moving in front of his love.

'Yes, but that's not the point.' Emma gasped, her free hand rubbing her temples.

'Let's get you inside first, you two can carry on this once she's had rested and had a drink.' He could feel Emma swaying behind him. She squeezed his hand for the strength to keep herself up right. Turning his back to Regina, he took Emma's arm over his shoulder and reach for her waist, taking her weight heading to Granny's.

Only after Victor convinced him that both Emma and Joy were fine, at least for the most part, did Killian allow himself to relax. Sitting next to her, he took her neck with his hand, laying a soft but still powerful kiss on her lips. Every touch warming him, the pain of the image of her stuck in his mind. _Body splayed out over the road. Convinced she was dead._

'Don't you ever do that again.' _Kiss_. 'I thought I'd lost you.' _Kiss_. 'Are you sure you are ok?' _Kiss_.

'I'm fine just a little drained.' She gave him one last kiss and picked up the hot chocolate, cupping it in hand, taking a sip. 'Henry'

'Mom'. The boy ran over to his mother shuffling in the booth to hug her. Mary-Margaret followed with Neal in arms, gently rocking him up and down. He moved from the booth, giving space for mother and daughter to exchange words. Standing next to David staring at the sight before him.

'So what happened? David said you had been in an accident.' He loved the boy sometimes, straight to the point, no messing around with small talk.

'I think we would all like to know?' Regina's voice a little louder than needed, capturing the attention of everyone in the diner.

Seeing that Emma was still drained from the incident, Killian spoke up.

'Well it all starts with her.' Pointing at Joy who was in the booth at the back of the diner. He walked over to the ship he called home, still not completely over what she had become. 'Hey.' He spoke to her quietly, taking her hand, leading her to joint the group. Granny had kicked out all but the essential people, closing early for the night. Stopping by a stool at the bar, he gestured for her to sit.

'Joy.' Calm in his voice. 'This is-'

'I know who most of you are, just not you three and the baby.' She pointed at Victor and the Lucas women. 'I remember most from Neverland. That's Regina and her son Henry. David and Mary-Margaret, they are royals of some sort and parents of Emma Swan who is sat in the middle, also Henry's mother.' She correctly pointed at each as she spoke their names, dropping her arm at Emma's unable to hold it out any longer. Confusion on all the faces in front of him, only Emma's was smiling, her eyes fixed on his. She nodded, giving him the strength to carry on.

'Joy this is Dr Victor Whale, Frankenstein, and these fine ladies are Granny Lucas and her granddaughter Red or Ruby.' Each one nodding their head at the woman. He took her hand holding it tight. 'The babe is Neal, Emma's brother. Everyone this is Joy, formerly the 'Jolly Rodger', formerly the 'Jewel of the Realm'.' Each face in the room dropped in shock, breaking out in questions.

He started at the beginning, telling from the moment he met her up to the explosion outside. Telling the tale was a relief to Killian, helping to convince himself that this day was in fact real. Joy's head was down, she picked the dirt from under her finger nails clearly nervous. Her stuttered breath was picking up and she drew in one sharp quick breath.

'Wow, how did you do that?' Killian raised his head at Henry. Following the finger and he pointed at Joy, one of the knots along her head and turned grey. Joy jumped up, putting her fingers through her hair, pulling the ponytail, seeing the change. Panic screamed in her eye's. He could see her mouth 'What the Fuck', feeling grateful that she didn't speak the words aloud, _that_ language was not used as often in this realm.

'I don't know, I didn't even know it was happening.' Sitting back down on the seat. The quick rush of energy from the shock of her hair had been used and the aches of the body returned.

'Something is draining your magic, I could feel when I was healing you. I was a bigger power source than you, but the magic seamed to clash and I lost control. I refused to give in for so long, I think I just made it worse.' Emma's eyes closed at the thought, her face wincing recalling the pain. His heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, carry her home and pay deep and intimate attention to every sore on her body. _Later._ 'Go ahead Regina, you're better at this than I am anyway, we clearly don't have time for me to be messing around again.'

'Mmm, I've seen something like this before, you were enchanted, before?' Regina still kept her distance from Joy raising her hands, feeling the air, the magic. Both Joy and Killian nodded together. 'The magic that turned you, was it a spell or curse? Was it spoken or were there items involved, like a potion or a-'

'I was hit with a vial just before I changed. Green mist rose round me and then I was here and like this.' She gestured to herself as another knot began to lose it's colour. Killian placed his hand on her shoulder. He hated what had happened to her, unable to push down the guilt he felt as images of the vial flashed through his mind.

'Well if it is I suspect we don't have time to waste, if you want to stay alive. Jones you have to trust me, this is going to hurt her but it will buy us time.' Killian looked at Joy, waiting for her approval, as she dropped her head, taking Regina's eye's in his, he dropped his chin. Unable to use his voice without pissing the woman off. Now was not the time. Besides, Regina really had changed since the encounter with the Wicked Witch. She had fully embraced the light within her, had a family of her own with Robin and Roland, Henry was so proud of her and to be honest, so was most of the town. 'Ok then Miss... Rodger.'

'Joy.'

'Joy, I need you to trust me. I'm here to help you.' She gently placed her hands in Joy's, they had the attention of the diner. Henry was moving round to get a better look, David wrapping round him, stopping him from getting too close. 'Close your eye's and look within, find the point that's draining you, hold it in your mind.' Regina closed her eye's to concentrated, mumbling words under her breath. Killian could see her eye's moving beneath her lids. Both of their hands began to shake. One or two sparks flew out, lights flickering, Joy bearing her teeth in pain. Then calm, Regina's mouth stopped moving. Their hands retreated from each other, both breathing quickly. 'That should slow it down.'

'What did you do?' Emma asked.

'I plugged the hole. When two enchanted items collide or in this case, the magic from them, they counter each other creating a void. Magic, energy or even life collects to fill the space. I think as you were hit with a vial of magic and not the item it's self, this void latched to you draining your life. I followed your guide and placed a magic plug over the void. It should be able to feed off that, giving us quite some time to find a more permanent solution. We need to know the other enchanted item used to create the vial. If we get them together the magic will right itself.'

'How long do we have?' Killian didn't know how long a solution would take to find. Time would not be on their side.

'A month, two at most.'

'Well then, any idea's? It could be any number of items.' Though still considered rare, there were many enchanted item dotted around the Enchanted Forest, never mind those in other realms or worlds.

'I think it might be the 'Pearl of the Deep Sea'.' Joy spoke up, head tilted to the side, eyes squinting while closed. 'As the mist came over I just knew it was it. It screamed in my head, flashed through my mind. A black pearl, larger than any I have ever seen, it gives the owner the power to control to sea's.'

'That's a legend. No one has seen it since Atlantis sank. Everything in that realm was lost.' Every sailor knew the story. The Atlantian's had grown too greedy, too far, too fast. They had angered Poseidon, so he sank their realm as punishment.

'No, it wasn't there at the time, it was smuggled out. It made its way in and out of history. The last man known to have it was my Captain, my _current_ Captain.'

'Bellamy.' _Where the hell did he get a hold of that?_

'Well that's it then, we need to get to him, we can use your ship to travel to the Enchanted Forest, find the thing, save Joy and get back home. It must be a Wednesday.' During the time since the witch, he and a few of the townspeople gathered together to build Killian a new ship. David, Marco, Robin, the lads Roland and Henry and most of the Dwarves had helped to repair and rebuild a run down vessel in the ship yard. After a gruelling six weeks the 'Hope' had her maiden voyage. It was smaller than the Jolly but was just as grand. 'Any questions, no, good. Who's with us?' She made her way out of the booth and took place next to Killian and Joy.

'My wife had the pleasure to be with you the last time, now it's my turn to protect and help my daughter.' David nodded at Killian moving over to calm his wife down, explaining that he had to do this and Neal would be in the best of hands. Kissing her head, followed by Neal's.

'I think I should stay here Miss Swan, I don't think it wise to leave the town so unprotected. You might be gone for sometime, plus someone will need to take care of Henry.' _She was right._

'No, mom I wanna come, I wanna help.' He shrugged out of Regina grasp, moving to Emma. 'Mom tell mom I can go, please I can help. Killian I can be the cabin boy, tell them.' Henry gripped his hand. Killian knew better than to get between two mothers.

'Nice try my boy, but it's not my decision to make.'

'Henry, You need to stay here, I can't let you come with me it's to dangerous, I can't be worried about you too, and with David gone you are now the man for the house. Mary-Margaret will need your help, it would be _Good Form_.' His heart lifted, he had taught Henry everything about good form, and a bit of piracy, but he thought it was their little secret.

'Your right,' sighing, 'You'll talk to me everyday, we can put a mirror on the ship.' He could see the disappointment in the boy's face, He understood why Emma didn't want to bring him but he had seen boys far younger set sail. She was right not to bring him. 'Wait how are you going to get there, I thought there was no more portals.'

'I've got one, I just need to borrow the Black Fairy's wand from Mr. Gold.' Little did the room know that Emma had worked with the Crocodile on that small issue, much to his distaste. 'He's not going to give it up easily.' After opening the portal in the past with the wand, they had worked on adapting it to open a normal portal between worlds, thinking it could come in handy one day.

'Not a problem.' David smug face beam out. 'He owes me a favour.'

'David, what did you do?'

'Nothing dear, I just helped him with a problem.' David reassured his wife.

'That's settled then, David will go to Gold's to get the wand, Killian will get the ship stocked for the journey, I'm going to take Joy back to the house and pack some thing for us. I should have a few things that should fit you. We'll all meet at the ship in say, two hours.'

They all nodded in unison, splitting off to make quick goodbye's before breaking off. As David left Killian grasped his arm.

'David what did you do to gain a favour from the crocodile?' Hoping the man didn't do anything stupid.

'I helped him write his wedding vows.'

* * *

******Thanks to all my followers BabyBones, CaptainSwanLover88, CendreDust, beverlie4055, Sliverdoe42, jenemson, luvfordelena, kickmeinthecsfeels ****_(great name)_****__****,******** billyann and gingerbread122.**

******That chapter really did get away from me, oh well, next Enchanted Forest here we come. Action really going to kick off.**

******Reviews loved and feed my muse.**


	5. Chapter 4: Departure

******Hello again. Work is going to start getting busy so expect the chapters to come out less often. I will get at least one out a week. ****__****Promise xx**

******I had real trouble with this chapter think I am just excited about what's to come. The next chapter should be up in the next few days.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OUAT.**

* * *

___Previously on Pearl of the Deep_

___The Jolly Rodger or Joy has been turned into a woman due to a clash of magic the 'Pearl of the Deep Sea', and was transported to Storybrooke. Joy's life is in the balance and Regina has given them time to find the solution. David, Emma and Killian plan to use the Black Fairy's wand to return to the Enchanted forest to seek the Pearl out and save Joy._

* * *

It took a little longer to get to the 'Hope' than planned as Killian had to make a stop at The Rabbit Hole to collect his first mate. David had picked up a few things while the ship was finding her feet but for a journey such as this he needed Smee. Finding the man sat in a booth, he was not surprised to see him with Starkey, Mullins and Jukes. Other than Smee, these three were the only original crew members from the Jewel and their loyalty was only matched by their ability to drink. After filling the sailors in on the evenings events and giving his orders for the short supplies to be restock, he made his way down to the dock to get Hope ready to set sail.

Though about a two-thirds the size of the 'Jolly', he had come to love his new ship, even if her outings were less than he would like. The masts towered over the dock, dwarfing all the other ships in the harbour, the sails glowing in the moonlight. During the refurbishment Killian was able to plan out how he always want a ship of his to be. Most things were similar to the Rodger but a few modern extras had been added. He had taken the opportunity to updated the crew and guest quarters with beds instead of hammocks and the decor was definitely more pleasing. The galley was the place that differed the most, a magically powered generator had been added to the ship so a wider and better range of food could be stored, cooked and eaten, along with a few other items that would make time at sea significantly easier. Killian had surprised Henry by making the cabin boys quarters in to his own room with some home comforts brought from both Emma's and Regina's, a hand carved multi-picture frame with photo's of his extensive family tree taking pride of place at the head of the bed.

'Captain.'

'Report Smee.' Killian midway through his pre launch checks, turned to see his first mate carrying boxes stacked well above his eye line.

'It was a push Captain but I have managed to procure all the items you requested.' Dropping the crates on the deck and looking to Jones. 'Legitimately I assure you' adding as Killian glared at the man's turn of phrase. 'The rest of the supplies should be here shortly, the men wanted a little time to settle their affairs before departing.'

'Good, good' more for himself than for his first mate. Killian change from piracy had been easy, well mostly, there are a few things a man can't change but the same could not be said for a few members of his _ex-crew_, seems since the last curse the black market in Storybrooke had grown considerably. 'Mr Smee, see to it that she's ready to leave within the hour, I still have to check the rigging and our company should be arriving soon.'

The men and the rest of the supplies arrived as Killian was in the crow's nest finishing his last check, lost in the feel of the wind and stars in the sky. Leaving the men to their duties he gave himself a moment to break. Unwilling to let the crew, any of his crew, see him in a weakened state, he would often take his leave in the nest and stare out at the vast canopy overhead. He had almost lost her, almost lost his reason to live. He pulled his flask from its holster and took a good long swig, the liquid burning as it ran down his throat. In those few seconds he feared the worst, there was still so much he want to do with her, so many things that were still left to say. A single tear crept down his cheek, hand clenched into a fist, hook slammed into the rail embedded in the wood, the vision of her still engrained on his mind unable to push away.

'Permission to come aboard Captain Jones.'

* * *

Taking Joy back her home was uncomfortable to say the least. Being such a large part of Killian's life Emma couldn't help but feel guilty for the predicament that had befallen the woman. Finding enough items to Joy give a reasonable wardrobe and she changed into a clean pair of jeans with a tank top. Not knowing what was lay ahead of them, she packed a selection of clothing for herself and Killian to cover a multitude of weather conditions, she and Joy would look out-of-place in the Enchanted Forest but it was better than nothing. The last thing she pulled out was her red leather jacket, her battle jacket, she would need this more than ever.

'So.' Joy stepped into the bedroom and lent against the door frame, clearly unsure of what to do or say. 'How are you feeling?'

'So so I guess,' Emma turned to look at her, flinching as she moved a bit to quickly. 'I should be asking you the same, do you feel like you're getting worse.'

'No, it is strange, I can feel this pull deep within me.' Taking a step, hands gesturing to her stomach. 'Whatever the queen has done seems to be working for now.' Emma could see the lie in her eyes, however small it is, her cheeks were still very pale and though moving very slowly, she could see that her hair was still turning grey.

'Look I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know this can't be easy, what with being human and all but it will be ok. We'll sort this out.'

'I never got chance to thank you for what you did earlier. I never knew the pain that could be felt from being in this form. To be honest I really didn't know what feelings were until today.' Emma walked towards Joy, picking up the bag by her feet.

'It must be a lot to take in, I can't even imagine.' Wincing as she walked passed and put the bags with the rest by the front door. 'I have never seen him so scared and when you collapsed he, _ah,_ you still mean a lot to Killian.'

'Obviously not enough.' Joy was picking at her nails again, her foot scratching the other ankle. 'I don't blame you but...'

'It's ok. Lets get to the ship, I'm sure you and Killian need some time together to talk this through. 'Emma placed her hand on her and looked into her eyes, though her iris' were still silver in colour they moved like the ocean, flowing from dark dull grays through to shimmering almost whites, never still.

Leaving the house, bags in tow, they made they way down to the docks, it was only a short walk. Joy took in a deep breath of sea air and smiled.

'Permission to come aboard Captain Jones.' Emma stared up at her man not waiting for a response before boarding the ship with Joy behind her. The bags hit the deck with a thud, she was more drained than she thought.

'Permission is always granted Swan.' He took a line of rope and jumped from the nest landing just in front of them, _god he's so hot when he does that_, placing his hand on her cheek. 'How are you feeling? How are both of you feeling?' Turning to look at Joy.

'We're ok, nothing a night of rest won't solve. Is anyone else here yet.' Her eyes searching the ship for signs of David.

'No, but they should be along at any moment. Joy, I've had the men make up the guest quarters for you. I hope they will be to your satisfaction.' Smiling at her, he turned to a shirtless man, heavily tattooed. 'Jukes, I would like to introduce you to Joy, show her to the guest quarters and see that she is comfortable. When she is done take her to the briefing room, I will be along shortly.' The man nodded, picking up the bags and taking Joy below deck.

'Emma love how are you really?' He bridge them gap between them, hook moving the hair from her shoulders, hand on the small of her back as he kissed her forehead. Looking into his eye she could see them to be bloodshot and glistening. He had been crying. Crying for her?

'I'm ok Killian, really.' Pushing against him, she resting her head on his chest. She could hear the thunder of his heartbeat as he gripped her tighter, so tight it hurt. The feel of his heat helping to sooth the aches that overwhelmed her. She could tell what he was feeling, the almost lost, she saw it in his eye's the moment she came to outside Granny's.

She kissed him. It was slow, soft and tender, filled with emotion. He tasted of rum, sea salt and spice she still could not place even after all this time. The feel of his lips as they caressed his skin sent shivers down her spine, igniting the ball of lust buried within her. Moving her hands round his neck twirling his hair in her fingers, feeling the effects between his legs she broke it apart. Now was not the time. _Cough_. Opening her eyes, staring into his, she caught her breath. She smiled at him as he smirked back and turn to see who made the noise.

A crowd of people were gathered by the dock. Henry, Regina, Robin and Roland stood by the edge, huddled together. Mary-Margaret and David, with Neal in the pram, were behind them to the left, smiling out at each other talking quietly to one another. Walking not far behind was Mr Gold, the wand flashed from his inside pocket as the wind caught the fabric.

Releasing herself from Killian's embrace she walked down the gangplank towards her son. _I'm leaving him again_.

'Hey kid, I'll be back soon. Just you see.' Bending down to his eye line. 'I'll have a great story to tell you when I get back. I promise not to leave anything out.'

'Ok mom.' He pulled a small hand-held mirror from his bag and handed it to her. 'I brought this for you, this way we can talk when ever. I know the mirror on Hope isn't exactly portable.' She chuckled, ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug.

'Take care of him.' Gesturing to Regina and Robin.

'We will my lady, you just concentrate on taking care of yourself and your pirate, I would greatly disheartened if he were not to return.' said Robin, wrapping his arm around Regina and nodding towards Killian.

'Well Miss Swan,' Mr Gold pulled up alongside them, pulling out the wand, pointing the handle towards her. 'I have what you requested, all you need do is think of where you wish to go and a portal with appear.' She took it from him, hesitantly. There was something in his eyes that worried her. He didn't give anything up that easily, even when honouring his deals there was always a catch. She could see a hint of a twisted smile that vanished as quickly as it came. She nodded to him.

'Emma.' Mary-Margaret called in a voice that was loving and yet full of apprehension. 'Please make sure you come back. I lost you once, I don't think I could take loosing you again.'

'I promise mom.' Being pulled into her mother arms she could see Killian and Henry talking with their backs to her. The light flashed off something metal that passed between them, placing the item in Killian pocket and moved apart, both with guilty looks on their faces. '

* * *

Making his way back on to the deck playing with the item Henry gave to him, he walked below deck to the briefing room. Upon entering he found Joy looking through maps of the Enchanted Forest, mumbling to herself.

'So do you think you know where he will be? Bellamy that is.'

'If he or any of them are still alive they will be at Bellamy Cay,' pointing at a port on the map.

'Isn't that Blanco Islet?' Sure that his navigation skills had not diminished, he knew the Enchanted Forest's waters and ports better than most.

'After the second curse he took it as his own, I suggest that we portal to just outside of it.' Pointing to the stretch of water leading to the cove. 'That way we can asses the situation before going in all guns a blazing. You agree?'

'Aye lass, that I do.' A small smile creeped over his face. That is exactly what he would do. He wondered how much his ship, Joy, was like him. 'Lass, I need to explain myse-'

'I, I can't do this now Captain. It's too soon, I, I need time.' she brushed passed him, hands covering her face.

'Joy, wait. _Sigh_.' He could never have imagined that this could happen. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Killian walked back on deck, lost in his thoughts, to find everyone waiting for his command.

'Ready when you are Captain.' Emma smiled at him, wand in hand.

'Right you are, Come on you bill rats, hoist the sails and raise the anchor.' Taking his rightful place by the helm. 'Emma it's all up to you now, everyone I suggest you hold on to something, this is not going to be comfortable.'

Killian saw that Emma pulled Joy to the bow and talked with her taking her hand, both closing her eyes. Sounds of goodbye's rang through the air as they moved out into the calm sea. The wand glimmered into light and a portal appeared just off to port. He made the correction and moved the ship so they were heading to the centre of it.

'Nooooooo, Gold what are you doing?' Mr Gold appeared on deck with the wand in his hand.

'Sorry Dearie, I can't allow you to take this with you.' Truly looking every bit the crocodile he was. 'I have kept my word Miss Swan. I have allowed you to borrow the wand and now I'm taking back what is mine.' He vanished in a poof of magic as the ship dipped into the portal.

'Crocodile' Killian shouted as they left this land with no way to return.

* * *

******Thanks to all new followers shophiecastle, yerkey, Lais Lopes and Whitney1992. It means a lot.**

******Reviews feed my muse so don't be shy.**


End file.
